You'll Be In My Heart
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: Sasuke is a jackass, right? He knows nothing, right? He doesn't want to know, right? In one instant everything you knew, loved and lived for can be destroyed... Sasuke won’t care, right?..... SasuNaru NaruSasu...


You'll Be In My Heart By: Littlewolflover

No the title doesn't refer to anything related to Elton John!

Dedication: Happy birthday Pirika from Shaman King and Hokage the Third!

Disclaimer: Um... Dude if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be typing this this very second, or at all for that matter... If you haven't figured out that the people on FF .net don't own it yet, then I feel for you.

Summary: This isn't AU, but it doesn't follow the storyline either. I find it boring to do so... Plus those Sasuke is sorry for betraying Konohagakure fics are getting old. Weeeell, yes on to why this section is here...

Sasuke is a jackass, right? He knows nothing, right? He doesn't want to know, right? In one instant everything you knew, loved and lived for can be destroyed... Sasuke won't care, right?... SasuNaru NaruSasu...

Warning: This story is super, super, super sad! More super sad then Lee's eyebrows are fuzzy! Whoa... Okay I was crying when I wrote it. A lot... I mean I was poring out tears... It's so fucking depressing... and yet I'm really happy! THE IRONY! I love irony! Go X! Well anyway it's rated R for character death, and cursing... I think. I warn the weak at heart; turn away now! Also anti fluff people should leave now too... I know it is sad but don't think there will be any lemon, sorry... Have you read Secret Sin yet? ... read it and you'll see! The depression!

Now In case you're stupid or just dumb to the ff world I will give you the wordings...

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

... Author's note

Scene Change

... _Flashback_

... Not in Japanese Set in Japan, live with it

... POV ...'s Point of View

... _Letter, Journal ect..._

(...) Look at bottom for additional information

I think that's it

Chapter Titles in the style of Haibane Renmei (Charcoal feathers in old home)

First Event - Riverside : Journal : Screams

A heavy sigh was heard. A black haired boy could only sigh at the predicament a certain blonde had led him into. Or maybe it was just Kakashi...

__

"Yo Gentlemen!" Kakashi called, though he knew full well he was speaking to Sasuke alone. The Uchiha only turned to glare at that one annoying eye, which was currently curled into what one would guess as a 'all knowing smile'.

"Nani." Sasuke stated simply, not bothering to make it even sound like a question.

"My, aren't we surly today?" A glare. "Ah, hai hai hai. Well Sasuke, if you haven't noticed, Naruto has been acting..." He stopped to think for a moment. "Strange as of late." Sasuke blinked.

"And." Sasuke again stated without emotion. Even Kakashi thought it strange for him to show no emotion whatsoever towards his comrade. He sighed.

"Well, I giving you a mission!" Another hard glare.

"And?" What was with Sasuke today? He wasn't that mean, right? Right?

"Your mission is to follow Naruto around and see what's wrong with him. And that's a mission! A

M-I-S-S-I-O-N!" Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment.

"NANI!"

And so now here he was, walking toward the damned boy's house. As he approached the bridge over the river he stopped for a moment to sigh and glare at the water. He could've sworn the water was mocking him, with the many 'Uzumaki' on the surface. Not to long after he had begun to stare off into the distance, he heard a sigh almost identical to his own coming from the riverside. A sigh which carried a voice that was all to familiar. He looked down only to see that stupid blonde hair. Naruto had not seen him yet, so that was good. He decided to watch the boy for a while. Naruto sat there on the riverbank with his hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He had his loud orange jacket tied around his waist, now sporting a tight black t-shirt. In his hands was a orange and blue book he was writing in. Suddenly he wiped his hand over his eyes, Sasuke couldn't figure out why. Naruto doesn't cry, or so he thought. Sasuke decided to confront the younger blonde. He stepped and snapped a twig on the ground to make his presence known. Naruto's head jerked up and he once again quickly wiped his eyes with his arm.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated not sweetly, not comfortingly but stern, as to say get the hell up. Naruto looked up at him with hurt eyes. Why did it have to be him? Anyone else in the world...

"Hai, Sasuke?" Sasuke continued to look indifferent towards Naruto's state.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto was shocked. Sasuke cared? About him?

"Why?" Sasuke let out yet another sigh.

"So I can leave. Now could you tell me, please?" Naruto's head fell down.

"What?" He whispered, obviously hurt.

"Kakashi made me come to talk to you, so I could find out what's wrong." Naruto sighed inwardly, yep, just as he had thought. Naruto pulled his knees up to his chin and sat there saying nothing.

"Well?" Naruto bit his lip, damn him. "Are you going to tell me or what? Or do I-" Sasuke was cut off abruptly by a hard, painful punch on his cheek. Naruto lowered his wet eyes, and glared at the genin lying on the ground.

"What the hell was that for? Dobe!" Naruto continued to do nothing but glare. The Uchiha picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off. Sasuke countered Naruto's glare with a glare of his own. Soon followed by a attempt at a punch back to Naruto, but Naruto was expecting this and was able to dodge easily.

"What the hell is your problem Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the 'spiral'. He looked at Naruto's face, he really was crying.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could. He couldn't fathom how he could... Why him? Anyone else in the world, damn him, damn him, damn him! Naruto turned his tear filled eyes to Sasuke's in hope of something, anything at all from the boy.

"An asshole?" Sasuke sneered. "At least I'm not an insignificant imbecile who can't even hope to become Hokage." Naruto was filled anger and pain.

"Sa-" He was crying without even realizing it. He just turned and ran as fast as he could from the other boy, not knowing the words to respond with. A blue and orange book still lie on the pebbled ground. Sasuke stared at Naruto's retreating figure and then at the book.

"What an idiot." The book was open to today's entry, showing that it was a diary of sorts.

__

Dear journal, 1649 . 10 . 08

Another sucky birthday. No one knows it's my birthday.. not even Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei has even... talked to me. It's is good I didn't go to the mission today though. I'm so mad at Sasuke today. I don't know why, but... He is such a conceited asshole.

Sasuke crinkled up his nose at the entry so far.

'I'm a conceited asshole?' Sasuke glared at nothing in particular and continued to read.

__

I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM! Why does he have to be in the same cell as me? I don't even like Sakura today. She really is so... annoying... and she is almost more horrible than Sasuke! But no one is as horrible as Sasuke. He is a bastard. And he said he doesn't like ramen! He called it disgusting...

Next to these words were two badly drawn pictures. Naruto was eating ramen with fishcakes in his hair, and a chibi fox was eating Sasuke right next to him. A drop of sweat dripped down the side of Sasuke's face.

__

Grrrr ... But you know, other than all this... Iruka-sensei said he was very lonely.. So I guess he can be mean if he wants. And I think I find him XXXXXX.. NO! No way...

There was a single word crossed out. Sasuke found that curiosity took him over.

'He finds me... what?' Sasuke quickly closed the book, not wanting to get into it anymore. What the fuck did he care about Naruto anyway? He sighed, because he had a 'mission', he had to return Naruto's stupid book. He began to tread down the street he was going to take when he first came this way anyway.

Naruto sat on his living room floor unable to stop the damn crying. He once again wiped his eyes trying to hide the tears from even himself.

"Sasuke.." He whispered. He almost wanted to laugh. Life is so ironic. The boy he hated so much, the boy he wanted to defeat, the boy he wanted to crush... was the boy he loved more than anything. Naruto felt as though he would give anything for Sasuke to recognize him.

'If no one else was ever to, let Sasuke be the only one who does.' Were the thoughts running through his troubled mind. Naruto used his hand to cover his face as new tears fell. His face turned to the blank ceiling and he began to laugh uncontrollably. His fit was interrupted by a sudden sharp knock on the door. Naruto stared at it with empty eyes. The only time someone knocked on his door was when they wanted... 'something'.

"Damn it Naruto! I know you are in there!" There was a pause. "Open the damn door!" Sasuke's voice boomed through the small apartment. Naruto pulled himself from the floor and headed towards his door. He opened it to reveal a extremely annoyed looking Uchiha Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Naruto stated melancholy in his voice. A book was shoved rather hard into his chest. It took Naruto by surprise and knocked him to the floor. Naruto looked up into sharp azure eyes. He fell a sudden wave nervousness wash over him.

"You read it didn't you!" He screamed. Sasuke glared.

"No." Naruto was scared out of rational thought. He was afraid that Sasuke found out his secret, one of his secrets. He sure had plenty.

"What makes you think I would care? Idiot." Naruto felt the fear turn into pain and anger.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Naruto screamed until his voice cracked. Sasuke just stared at him. Naruto grabbed his chest in pain and fell to the floor. Sasuke turned around and walked away, not looking back. Naruto lie on the floor wailing and holding his chest in pain.

**__**

"What makes you think I would care? Idiot." Sasuke's words echoed through his brain.

****

Naruto's eyes became empty as he lie on the floor in silent sobs.

****

The next day **passed like wind. Naruto once again did not show up. The next day passed as the last. As did the one after that and the one after that. Seven days passed as thus with no sign of Naruto. Kakashi began to worry, he approached Sasuke.**

"I had nothing to do with it." Sasuke stated not needing to hear his question. Kakashi became some what mad at his disciple.

"He is your own teammate. How can you not even care?" Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. "I don't even care Sasuke. But, it is still your mission to find out what is wrong with him, and you have yet to do so." He made a shooing motion. "Go ahead then Sasuke-chan." Sasuke gritted his teeth but walked off knowing he could not win this battle.

Sakura piped up. "So Kakashi-sensei..." There was nothing but silence as Sakura stood there alone. "Ahh?" ...

Once again Sasuke found himself beating on that damned dobe's door again.

"NARUTO!" He screamed there was still no answer. Sasuke growled and looked around for a window. He grinned slightly when he found one and entered the apartment. As soon as he entered, a pungent smell smacked him in the face.

'Damn' He walked through the kitchen and threw up immediately, he had found Naruto. Sasuke composed himself and headed towards the fallen boy, absolutely sure he was dead. What he saw before him was truly a hellish scene. There lie Naruto, covered in blood. He was completely naked, torn pieces of his clothing lying scattered about the room. There was absolutely no movement coming from the fallen Kyuubi.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. For the first time in his life, Sasuke began to fell remorse towards the way he treated Naruto. Sasuke could easily tell Naruto had been raped, ...maliciously. It was also obvious that Naruto had been lying there for quite awhile, the blood beneath him was completely dried and caked. Sasuke continued to walk towards Naruto, intending to carry him away. Carry him away to do at least something for him. Sasuke felt a huge pressure against his chest. When Sasuke had gotten not but three feet from Naruto, Naruto's body twitched, and his eyes flew open.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was slightly shocked to see him snap his eyes open like that. Naruto curled himself into a tight ball and cried. Sasuke approached him slowly as if he was an injured animal. Naruto continued to whimper and sob. Sasuke felt that horrible pressure against his chest again.

"S-S-Sas-Sasuk-e-e" Naruto whispered in a tight and strained voice. "I.. I.. I... I.." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and pulled him to his knees. Naruto whimpered again and hid his face in the tight black fabric. "Sasuke... I.. I" This time the pain came so hard Sasuke had to hold his chest, his fingers grasping the black.

"Naruto... What happened?" Sasuke felt his voice become light and kind as he spoke. Naruto heard it in the words as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke felt his face go red. "N-Naruto." Naruto lifted a shaky finger and pointed to the far corner. Sasuke looked over and his hands clamped over his mouth and his eyes widened...

-

How was it? Like it? Like the cliffhanger? Bwahahahahahaha! Sorry you guys. Please RR and look over my other stories... like Secret Sin, Remember, Dreams of Innocence... RR


End file.
